Unexpected Company
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Steve is still looking for Shelburne when he meets a kid who has information regarding his investigation. Eighteen year old Jace comes into Steve's life with information that helps him find what he is looking for, but what happens when what he is looking for reveals something about Jace that he never expected. Bad summary. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello! I've been suffering with this idea for awhile. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owner. I don't claim anything but my ideas and OC's._**

 ** _Summary: Steve is still looking for Shelburne when he meets a kid who has information regarding his investigation. Eighteen year old Jace comes into Steve's life with information that helps him find what he is looking for, but what happens when what he is looking for reveals something about Jace that he never expected._**

 ** _Title: Unexpected Company_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Jace_**

The loud, screeching melodies that blasted out of his alarm clock seemed to be mocking him as he lay in bed begging for five more minutes. Reaching over he slammed his hand down on the off button and let out a sigh as silence once again filled the room. Hearing the waves crash onto the sand in repetition allowed him to relax and summon the energy that he needed to crawl out of bed. Putting on a t-shirt he made his way down the stairs and headed towards the coffee pot. He went outside after perfecting his cup of coffee and took a seat in one of the lawn chairs. The salty air filled his lungs giving him a natural boost of energy. He closed his eyes and listened as the leaves rustled in the slight breeze and felt as the sun kissed his skin with its warmth. His relaxation was cut short when his phone started to ring. Looking at the screen he sighed when Danny's name appeared.

"Yeah?" Steve answered.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Danny's voice was chipper. "Listen, I have to put a rain check on our plans today. Rachel had a delay in her flight so I'll be keeping Grace another day."

"I don't mind if Grace comes along." Steve actually enjoyed when she was around.

"I know that and so does Grace but she's not feeling well so we are staying in and watching movies of her choice all day." Danny explained the situation.

"I'm sorry Danny, tell Grace I said to feel better." Steve paused. "What movie are you watching first?" Steve smiled when he heard his partner let out a sigh.

"Cinderella." Danny said in the happiest tone possible. He heard Steve chuckle on the other end. "You laugh now, but one day you'll have a daughter."

"Danno, the movie is starting." Grace's voice was faint in the background but audible. The poor girl sounded sick.

"I've gotta go. Thanks again." Danny hung up the phone and Steve still had a smile on his face.

The day was still early when Steve decided to go get fully dressed. He put on a pair of cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and his boots. He grabbed his badge and gun, even though it was his day off, and headed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he walked over to his desk to grab his truck keys when he heard a knock on the door. He finished grabbing his keys then walked to the door opening it up to reveal a boy who was maybe 17-18 years old. Steve noticed how the kid rubbed his hands on his jeans from the nervous sweat that had formed.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked gruffly. The boy looked at him and then down at the ground.

"Are you, uh, are you," The kid paused and cleared his throat. "Are you Steve McGarrett?" The boy asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Steve watched as the boy fidgeted before him, he knew his gaze was making the kid nervous.

"I'm here about Shelburne." The kid's words shocked Steve but he didn't let it show. Instead he became defensive. Without second thought he grabbed the kid by the arm and roughly dragged him inside of his home, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell do you know about Shelburne?!" Steve asked dangerously and low.

"I'm looking for it, them, her, him." The boy answered back, the nervous kid that had been standing at the door had faded, and courage and fearless behavior over took him.

"Why?!" Steve demanded.

"Because, I think Shelburne is in trouble." The kid spat out as he looked at Steve. "And I think it's our fault."

"How is it our fault? I don't even know you!" Steve's voice boomed thunderously.

"Because, like you I've been doing my research, except I apparently know a little more than you do." The kid stared at Steve, a look that Steve had seen before, but he couldn't place it.

Steve grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the wall roughly. "Shelburne is none of your business. Why have you been looking?" Steve was becoming inpatient and anger was starting to boil inside of him.

"I have just as much right to look for Shelburne as you do! You think I haven't done my research on you, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?! I know you were a SEAL! I know you run the Governor's task force! I wouldn't have come to you if I was a threat! I'm not a suicidal idiot! I came for your help, but if you don't want to give it," the kid was throwing anger right back at Steve. He pulled himself from Steve's grasp and started walking away. "If you don't want to help then I'll leave." The kid walked out of the house leaving Steve standing there shocked, confused, and still angry.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave." Steve went after the kid. Something about him annoyed Steve but it was a good annoyed because it reminded him of himself. "Kid, wait!" Steve started to jog in order to catch up with him.

"What?" The kid asked as he turned around in frustration.

"Tell me what you know, and I might be able to help." The kid just stared at him, his eyes piercing straight through him. "First, can I get your name?" Steve asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Jace, but you can call me Jay." The kid said with an annoyed sigh.

"Nice to meet you, Jay." Steve stuck out his hand for the kid to shake but was surprised when the kid turned around and continued to walk off. "Where you going?"

"To get my stuff." The kid hollered back. He stopped at the edge of the property and picked an athletic draw string bag up out of the weeds. Walking back to where Steve stood Jay spoke. "We going to do this or are you going to keep standing there brooding?"

Steve looked at him, his eyes glaring, his posture tall and tense. "Fine, but we do this my way. Understand?"

Jay nodded in agreement and followed Steve back into the house. This time the mood was less hostile, but still tense. Steve locked the door behind him once again before motioning for the kid to follow him. Taking a seat on the couch Jay pulled a lap top out of his bag. "This is everything I have."

Jay typed in the long password to unlock the screen then put in another password twice the length to open the file. Jay turned the computer for Steve to look through the information. "I've been looking for Shelbourne a little over a year now. At first it was hit and miss, but then you came along. Your research answered a few questions that I couldn't answer myself." Jay explained in detail all of his findings.

"How do you have pictures from the champ box? Where did you find the contents?" Steve asked his brow furrowed.

"When the champ box was stolen, I hadn't been on the island for very long. The previous Governor had the girl I was working with killed because she was too close to discovering her secret. She didn't know about me." Jay paused. "I had her delivering the stolen items back to you once I was done with them."

Jay paused. "The champ box answered missing pieces from when I first started my research. It lead me to WoFat, who I thought was just another one of the Governor's handymen but the more I dug I realized that the Governor worked for WoFat. Your dad's investigation lead to the Governor's corruption. Which lead me to what WoFat was after."

"Shelburne." Steve added at the end.

"I'm not sure as to why, but with your assistance together we can figure it out." Jay said as he stood up.

"Tell me, how does a kid your age know so much about this? How did you find out about Shelburne?" Steve asked as he stood and looked at Jay.

"With all due respect, Commander, I'd like to keep that to myself for safety reasons." Jay folded his arms to match Steve's stance.

"Safety reasons." Steve just smiled. "Jay, what's your last name?"

"I don't really see how that is important." Jay stated. He knew where the conversation was going. "Not all people are your enemy, Steve."

"Trust is hard for me to have in someone I just met, especially when it comes to Shelburne." Steve's voice was becoming gruff and stern.

"You want answers? Fine, but my safety as well as yours could be at stake. Keeping my identity to myself has kept me from being killed so far. As for trusting people you have just met, surely you'd understand that I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. Therefore I will keep my full identity a secret. Do you want to find Shelburne or not?" Jay asked in a serious tone.

Steve didn't reply. Instead he stood there staring at the slender kid with brown hair. He didn't know how a kid like him had gotten his hands on information about Shelbourne but it told him not to under estimate the kid. The kid looked familiar but he knew that he didn't know him. "Would you like something to drink?" Steve changed the conversation.

"No thanks." Jay answered back before returning to his seat and messing around on the computer. Steve went into the kitchen and pretended to be getting himself a drink. Secretly he eased over to the doorway, his phone in his hand. He snapped a quick picture before grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. Walking back to where Jay was sitting he took a seat across from him. "Are you ready to continue?" Jay asked without looking up. Before Steve could answer Jay was telling him more about what he knew.

"Shelburne is obviously a code name, we don't know for what or who, but I think I have an idea about that. When I was a kid I was separated from my mom, I moved around a lot due to my adoptive father being in the military. Once I started researching about why I had been taken away from her all I could come up with was Shelburne."

"You think Shelburne is the reason you were taken away from your mom?" Steve asked confused. Nothing about Shelburne made any sense and now it made even less sense.

"I think Shelburne killed my mom." Jay said in a quiet tone.

"Why would a seventeen year old kid have so much information about something like this?" Steve asked out loud.

"I'm eighteen, and because, like you I like answers. Your dad was murdered and so was your mom. Our parent's deaths all link back to Shelburne." Jay stopped short when he reached into hi pocket to grab his vibrating cell phone. "Excuse me for a sec." Jay walked into a different room and answered his phone.

Steve sat there listening but only picked up bits and pieces of what was being said. Jay walked back in the room when Steve's phone started ringing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he looked at his screen. Joe White's name appeared so he excused himself.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'd like you to meet me for lunch. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"I don't know if this is a good time Joe." Steve said.

"It wasn't a request. I'll see you at Kamekona's." Joe hung up before Steve could try and persuade him otherwise. Walking back into the room he found that Jay had packed his computer and was getting ready to leave.

"I have to go.." Jay was cut off.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Steve interrupted.

"Seriously, I'll be back." Jay turned to leave but was stopped.

"Sit down." Steve ordered.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do." Jay argued.

"You have five seconds or I will make you." Steve countered.

"Look, super-SEAL, I am leaving and that's final. You can't keep me against my will." Jay turned to leave.

"You're seriously gonna regret choosing the hard way." Steve tackled Jay to the floor and tip tied his hands behind his back. "I told you to have a seat, you declined. I warned you." Steve said as he hauled Jay off of the floor and forced him to sit on the couch.

"Are you crazy?! You can't keep me against my will. I am not a hostage." Jay argued.

"You should have listened. I'm not done talking to you." Steve stood looking down at the kid.

"I have somewhere I have to be!" Jay tried to free his hands but it wasn't working.

"So do I and you're coming with me."

"I'm doing no such thing." Jay said angrily.

"You don't have a choice." Steve argued back. He grabbed Jay by the arm and pulled him to a standing position. "Now, I'm going to take off the restraints but if you try to run I will put them right back on. Got it?"

"Trust me, I don't feel like getting tackled again, so no worries." Jay smarted off. He felt as his wrists were freed. "Thank you."

"Walk." Steve ordered.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review. :) updating soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm back! Thank you to those who left a review I hope more of you decide to leave one this chapter. I appreciate the support from everyone.**_

 _ **A little fun fact about this story: I've been having ideas for this for awhile. The reason I decided to write it is because I kept wondering what it would be like if one of my favorite actors made an appearance on the show. Jay was inspired by that actor so while I write this I am imagining Jay being played as Dylan O'Brien. He's a phenomenal actor and I think he'd make an awesome character on the show.**_

 _ **On with the story. I hope you enjoy . Don't forget to review.**_

 _ **H50**_

 _ **Title: Unexpected Company**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Joe**_

Steve put the Silverado in park once he arrived at Kamekona's. Jay sat in the passenger seat and was getting ready to open the door when Steve stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve looked at the kid, his voice stern.

"I thought you said you wanted me to come with you? Besides I'm supposed to be meeting my dad here." Jay explained his actions in honesty.

"You're not going anywhere." Steve leaned over grabbed Jay by the wrist and handcuffed him to the steering wheel.

"Are you kidding me?" Jay angrily asked as he looked at Steve. "I have done everything you have asked and you still feel the need to cuff me to the steering wheel." Jay ranted as the SEAL stared at him. "You're a freaking animal." Jay mumbled the last part but the words were still audible.

"So I've been told. Wait here." Steve directed before opening his door.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Jay sighed in frustration as Steve exited the truck. "Could you at least crack open my window?" Steve ignored the kid and shut the door. His window was cracked enough for the kid to survive if for some reason he was gone longer than a half an hour.

Joe had already arrived and was sitting at the picnic table. As Steve approached he noticed a small smile form on the older man's face causing the serious and yet mysterious expression to slightly falter. Steve took a seat across from the older man and clasped his hands together resting them on the table.

"Who's so special that this couldn't wait?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"You'll know soon enough." Joe assured as he looked Steve over. "Something bothering you?" Joe inquired from the serious expression plastered all over Steve's face.

Steve looked around then at Joe before answering. "This kid showed up at my home asking about Shelburne." Steve noticed the quick mood change from Joe. "He knows about me and about the champ box. He knows more than I do." Steve explained to Joe in brief detail of what had happened.

"Where's the kid now?" Joe asked but already knew. He had spotted the passenger in Steve's truck the moment Steve had arrived.

"He's in the truck." Steve paused.

"And you trust that he wouldn't run off?" Joe inquired.

"No. He's cuffed to the steering wheel. This isn't about him though; it's about you wanting me to meet someone." Steve tried to ignore the stubborn stare coming from Joe but he knew that the conversation wouldn't drop that easily.

"I'd like to meet him." Joe finally said out loud what he was thinking.

"Joe, it's fine, I've got it under control." Steve tried to persuade the older man but it wasn't going to work and he knew that.

"Any kid brave enough to show up at your door step asking about Shelburne and still be able to talk is a kid I'd like to meet. Now, whether you like it or not I'd like to see him." Before Steve could say anything Joe got up and started walking over to the truck.

Steve let out a sigh and followed suit. Steve had the highest respect for Joe, but sometimes he wished that the man would leave well enough alone.

As if on cue a mocking voice inside of his head said yeah right and Steve couldn't help but shake his head. Before Joe could open the passenger door to reveal the prisoner inside Steve spoke. "Joe, let's not be too hostile. He still has information I need."

"Hostile? Son, I want to meet the kid not harm him." Joe opened the door and turned to face the kid. "Give me the key." He stuck his hand out towards Steve.

"What, why?" Steve asked surprised.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order. Now give me the key." Joe looked at Steve and then back to the kid. He reached through unlocking the cuffs. "Get out of the truck."

Jay done as he was instructed. "Thanks." He looked at Steve and smiled. Steve felt the need to punch the kid but he didn't.

"Don't thank me." Joe looked at Jay then at Steve. A small, almost unseen, smile formed then faded as quickly as it formed. "Let's eat."

Neither Jay nor Steve argued with him. Instead they followed. Jay walked behind Joe and Steve walked behind Jay. Joe sat back down at the picnic table. Jay sat across from his and to the left, and Steve sat next to Jay. Steve caught the quick eye contact Joe shared with Jay. "Drinks anyone?" Joes asked as he looked at Steve and Jay. Silence remained but Joe got up and went to order a drink. Jay and Steve sat in silence both of them uncomfortable. Steve decided to say something before Joe returned. "Don't even think about running." Steve said under his breath but Jay heard.

"Not planning on it superman." Jay replied as Joe started to walk back over to take his seat. Joe handed both of them a water and then took his gaze back to Jay. Steve acknowledged the looks that the two of them kept sharing, looks that showed trust.

"Do you two know each other?" Steve asked almost regretting that he hadn't.

"Remember that person I wanted you to meet? Looks like he found you before I could introduce him to you, which is why he was late to lunch." Joe looked as Steve then back at Jay. "Steve I'd like you to meet my son."

 _ **A/N: This one was shorter that the last but I felt that was a good ending. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Surely you didn't see that coming? I will update soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again! I realize that I have been updating a lot but I want to get as much done before I return to work from my medical leave which I won't go into detail over. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed.**_

 _ **To guest who left the longer review, thank you. You looked up Dylan O'Brien and I like how you pointed out that he looks like someone who could be Steve's younger brother or son. Well I will not answer that but I will tell you that I have a lot in store for this story. I hope I don't disappoint.**_

 _ **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. All of them make me smile and keep me excited to write for this story and to update. If ya'll hadn't taken time to review then I'd lose the want to continue sharing.**_

 _ **I'm not sure If this will be the final draft of this chapter. I'd like to get ya'lls opinions and then I'll make my decision.**_

 _ **H50**_

 _ **Title: Unexpected Company**_

 _ **Chapter 3: It's Going to Storm**_

"Excuse me?" Steve asked with a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"Steve, this is Jace M. White." Joe began. "I adopted him when he was six."

"Jay, this kid, why am I not surprised? Joe, why didn't you tell me?" Steve looked at Jay then back at Joe.

"I was waiting for the right time." Joe's voice was calm but Steve knew he was hiding something and he knew Joe wouldn't tell him. Steve turned and looked at Jay who was resting his face on his right hand.

"What?" Jay asked with a sigh. Typical teenager behavior excluding that fact that the kid was digging into a dangerous area with the Shelburne research.

Before Steve could say anything Kamekona walked over setting down three shrimp dishes. "What is that?" Jay frowned with disgust at the food that sat before him.

"Shrimp fried rice." Kamekona answered proudly. The big man had a smile plastered on his face but all Jay could do was grimace. "What are you doing hanging around with these guys?" Kamekona asked Jay as he glanced over at the two men.

"Long story, big guy." Jay answered as he pushed his food to the side. "Can I get some shave ice?"

"The usual? Anything for you Jay." Kamekona patted the kid on the back and walked away. Both Joe and Steve stared at him with wondering eyes.

"You know Kamekona?" Joe asked for both him and Steve.

"Yeah, I've known him for awhile." Jay paused knowing that they'd want an explanation. "It's a long story." The two men kept staring as they waited for a better answer. "He helped me when I first arrived and I helped him."

"How does someone your age help a guy like Kamekona?" Steve inquired not letting the conversation drop.

"He made the new logos free of charge." Kamekona said as he walked up behind Jay and sat down a giant cup of blue shave ice. "I helped him getting around the island. The do's and don'ts, the basic necessities of blending in." Kamekona explained to Steve who in return gave him a skeptical look.

"Here ya go, Kamekona." Jay handed the bigger man what he owed him for the food and ice.

"It's on the house kid." Kamekona shook his head and walked off.

"Thanks, Kamekona." Jay was smiling until he turned and saw the awe struck, annoyed, and curious gazes coming from Steve and Joe. "Did I do something wrong?"

"He just said that your lunch was on the house." Steve stated.

"Kamekona never does that." Joe added.

"I already told you, the big guy and I know each other. I helped him and he helped me. We're friends." Jay explained to them.

"I've helped Kamekona and he's helped me but I still have to pay." Steve countered.

"I guess he just likes me more." Jay paused. "You're kind of a dick so I can completely understand why he'd like me more." Jay shrugged and took a bite of his ice.

Joe let out a small chuckle as Steve glared at Jay. "You're going to get along great." Joe said before getting up and walking away.

"Where you going?" Steve and Jay asked in unison.

"I have something I have to take care of." Joe turned and looked at the two of them.

"I'm coming with you." Jay said before Steve could speak.

"Sorry, kiddo, you have to stick with Steve." Joe turned and started to walk of again before Jay spoke.

"But he's crazy!" Jay said under his breath but Steve heard it and looked at him, his eyes fierce. "Today is not my day." Jay mumbled with a mouthful of ice.

"You're the one who showed up at my house." Steve reminded the kid.

"You're the one who results to violence the first chance he gets." Jay shot back.

"You were asking about a topic that is dangerous to talk about." Steve retorted.

"You tackled me to the floor and zip tied my hands behind my back." Jay paused. "And you handcuffed me to the steering wheel."

"You deserved both." Steve defended his actions.

"You need to be more civilized." Jay scoffed.

The two of them fell silent. Steve took a few bites of the rice and shrimp while Jay munched on his flavored ice. Neither one of them looked at each other instead they took turns looking around and down at their food. The day was getting warmer but the wind was helping keep the humidity bearable.

"It's going to rain." Jay casually said to Steve breaking the awkward silence.

"I disagree." Steve kept his reply short.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Jay kept the conversation going despite the argumentive tone that came from Steve.

"The skies are completely clear. There's no sign of the weather changing. The temperature is progressing at a normal pace and because it rained this morning. The forecast doesn't show any chance of rain until late tonight or tomorrow morning." Steve's explanation made Jay smile.

"You're wrong. I know what the forecast says but it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon. The humidity is rising and the wind is slowly getting heavier. Now, when the next fly lands on you don't wave it off. Sit there as still as you can." Steve huffed at the kid's words but went along with what he was saying. A fly landed on his arm and within a few seconds Steve swatted at it and started itching his arm. "Flies will bite when it's going to rain." Jay laughed at the agitation behind Steve's glare. "Look at the water."

"You're point?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"The waves are gradually getting bigger and bigger. There's a storm coming." Jay explained.

"And I should believe you?" The question was rhetorical but Jay answered any way.

"You don't have to believe me, Steve. I was just making on observation." Jay looked over at Steve and then back at his melted ice. "I'm ready to go when you are." Jay stood up and grabbed their trash and threw it into the garbage can. He then walked over to where Kamekona stood. He handed him money. The two of them exchanged a few words before Jay patted Kamekona on the shoulder then turned and walked towards the truck.

Steve followed close behind not saying a word. Jay climbed in the passenger side of the truck and Steve got in the driver's side. He started the engine and found himself looking at the ocean. He watched as the waves crashed onto the shore. The momentum of each wave a little stronger than the last. Putting the truck in reverse he noticed how off in the distance, where the sky met the water, the dark hues that were starting to form.

By the time they arrived back at Steve's house rain drops were starting to fall. The waves crashing onto the small beach behind the house were powerful and were rapidly starting to grow in size. The two of them had barely made it inside when the few drain drops turned into a down pour.

"Do you believe me now?" Jay asked with a serious expression that turned into a grin when Steve just looked at him.

"Okay, maybe you were right. Tell me, how were you so certain it was going to rain?" Steve asked curiously.

"I already told you. The wind, flies biting, the water. I've noticed that in the past there was a pattern that would indicate if it was going to rain, storm, etc. Each time the three signs have been the high humidity, the wind, and the flies. People used to tell me that flies don't bite, but every time it was going to rain, I'd get bit by a fly." Jay took a seat on the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

"You learned all of that just by observation?" Steve continued to stand but kept his distance.

"Does that surprise you? Just because you consider me a kid doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Jay said in a low tone.

"I never said that." Steve countered.

"You don't have to. I can tell by the way you treat me. You don't think that someone my age could know as much as I do, especially about Shelburne." Jay kept his eyes on the floor. "Joe might be my father by adoption but that doesn't mean he has always been a part of my life." He paused. "He taught me self defense, anything a father would teach their son, but by the time I was sixteen I got emancipated. I didn't want to burden him anymore. Joe knew my mom. She wanted a better life for me. So instead of me growing up with her in Japan Joe adopted me when I was five. I became a legal citizen." Jay paused again. "After my emancipation I tried finding her. Turns out she was murdered and the only name I have connecting to her death is Shelburne. I don't know why WoFat wants to find Shelburne but all I know is that if he finds whoever or whatever Shelburne is before we do then we will never have our questions answered about our parent's deaths. I know that you just met me and I know that you can't trust me but I would have never come to you if I didn't have a little bit of faith and trust in you." Jay's voice faded at the end.

"How can you trust a guy you've never met?" Steve asked his voice calm and soft.

"Joe has told me a lot about you. Even though I got emancipated I kept in touch with him. Would visit him every chance I got. When your dad died I saw how hard it was for Joe. He told me more about you and how if there was anyone he ever trusted more than your dad...it'd be you." Jay looked at Steve. "I know Joe is secretive and I know he can be a massive pain in the rear end but everything he does is to protect those he cares about. That's why I quit asking him about Shelburne. He knows more than what he will let on but that's just the Joe White we know and love."

Steve looked at the kid that sat on his couch. Everything about him said that he was telling the truth but he felt as if Jay was hiding something. Steve let out a sigh before making his way into the living room and taking a seat across from the kid.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I can't promise that we will find Shelburne but if you share with me everything you know then maybe we can get closer to discovering what Shelburne is." Steve felt bad for the kid. He knew that if he were in the kid's situation that he'd want answers too. Steve couldn't full on trust the kid, even if he was Joe's adopted son, but he could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't want pity. I just want to find whoever killed her and your parents." Jay kept his emotions hidden. "You ready to continue?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Steve said as Jay pulled out his laptop and turned it on, picking up where their conversation had left off.

"Okay, so, we know that WoFat is the head guy. He kills anyone who gets in his way during his hunt for Shelburne. I know that when the champ box was stolen, WoFat wasn't the one who ordered the hit, it was Governor Jameson. That, at first, had me confused, but once I realized that she was meeting with the people connecting to your dad's murder it all made sense. Your dad was getting to close to finding out her secret. She told WoFat and WoFat took the opportunity to put Victor Hesse on his payroll resulting in your dad's murder. Jameson hadn't expected that you'd look into the investigation that your dad was leading. She knew that the champ box held all of the evidence that he had against her, therefore she had the hit ordered." Jay was rambling on about all of this information that seemed to swarm together.

"You came up with this how?" Steve asked as all of the words that had been spoken were still filing into his brain.

"The girl that I had been working with, the one that had been delivering the stolen items back to you, she knew the Governor quite well. She came to me two months before she was murdered. She had heard about me through one of my other friends…" Jay was cut off.

"You're working with someone else?" Steve asked with a little bit of frustration.

"Chill out, I've known him since I was a kid. He's my best friend. He's really good with technology and hacking." Jay's reassurance didn't work.

"How many people know about Shelburne?" Steve asked sternly.

"Other than me and you, there's Joe, WoFat, and whoever he has told." Jay said.

"So you didn't tell your friend?" Steve asked seriously.

"No, I'm not an idiot!" Jay paused. "She had heard about me through him. He knew I was investigating Jameson so he pointed her in my direction. That is all and since she was murdered I haven't been in touch with him. I have only discussed Shelburne with you and Joe. That's it."

"Okay, fine, but this stays between me and you now. You hear me?" Steve was still angry but was starting to calm down.

"Loud and clear. May I continue?" Jay let out a sigh and started where he left off when Steve nodded his head. "The girl, she had filled me in on everything she knew. We met only twice the rest was done through letters, nothing electronic because we didn't want to be traced to one another. That's not important; yes she was murdered and I hate myself for it. This conversation is getting off topic…" Jay took in a deep breath before getting back on topic. "Your dad had suspected that your mom was murdered which is what connected your father to WoFat. When he started asking about Shelburne WoFat became uneasy, but he still needed your dad alive, but the Governor was more important in his plan than your dad was so he had to tie up loose ends. Then you came along. You found out about Jameson so WoFat killed her and then there's the part where you were framed…which you already know all of."

"How is any of this helping me find Shelburne?" Steve asked before Jay could continue.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" Jay fell quiet when his phone started ringing. "I've got to take this. Hold on." Jay got up and walked out of the room.

Steve turned the computer to face him. He read through all of the information that was available. It explained in detail everything that Jay had been trying to explain and how all the events that had taken place in the past year tied in with Shelburne. Jay returned after a few minutes. He was tense and something made him distressed.

"Everything okay?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah, that was just my friend, the computer hacker, he, uh, he said he was leaving town." Jay said as he stood pacing the room. "I need some air, here.." Jay put in the password that opened up the next file. "Read through that, it has more information that I have found during my investigation." Jay then turned and walked out the back door. Steve watched the kid. The rain was still pouring down but the lanai was dry and figured that's where the kid had gone.

Steve browsed through the next file. Most of the information was what he already knew but at the end of the file mentioned a name. He tried to go onto the next file but he was cut short when he needed a password to continue. _At least the kid knows how to protect his research._ Steve thought to himself. Taking a deep breath Steve shut the computer and stood up. Walking into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a beer and bottled water. He made his way out onto the lanai and handed the water to Jay.

"Thanks." Jay murmured.

Steve opened his beer and took a long swig before saying anything. "Tell me about Jenna Kay."

 _ **A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know and leave me a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Welcome back! Again thank you to those who have reviewed. Even if few of you do, that's okay, it's still support, and I appreciate any support that I get.**_

 _ **This chapter is somewhat different than the other three. Now, I know that not all of my information may or may not be completely accurate so please forgive me for mistakes.**_

 _ **H50**_

 _ **Title: Unexpected Company**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Room 220**_

"Jenna Kay, she works for the CIA. She led investigations on WoFat." Jay answered casually. "Jenna Kay took leave from her duties after a raid had gone bad. The last I knew she was living here in Hawaii. I tried reaching out to her but she ignored my attempts and told me to back off. I tried asking her about WoFat and got literally nowhere with her."

"Jenna Kay worked for me as a part of Five-O. She left Hawaii three months ago. How did you know about the raid and her research?" Steve asked gruffly.

"Remember my hacker friend? Well, like I said before he's really good with technology and hacking. He done his thing and covered up his tracks." Jay explained.

"He must be excellent if he hacked into the CIA and didn't get caught. In fact, he's so good he could be a threat." Steve was serious.

"He's not a threat. He's odd and a little backwards but he's not a threat. He's spent his entire life working with technology. He's built functioning computers out of items I never knew could be used for that type of thing. He's intelligent with what he does, but when it comes to other things such as street smarts… he's not the brightest bulb in the box." Jay defended.

"What's this guy's name?" Steve questioned.

"I can't answer that." Jay took a sip of his water.

"Yes you can. What's his name?" Steve asked again.

"Okay, I can answer that, but I won't. I'm not going to risk blowing his identity. What he does is dangerous and has consequences, so no; I won't tell you his name." Jay paused. "He has nothing to do with finding Shelburne and he hasn't ever harmed anyone, he never could. He's helped me find information on people which risked his freedom as a person. I promised him I'd never reveal his secret. Surely even you can understand that." Jay argued with Steve even though he hadn't said anything but Jay knew by the look that he was being given that Steve didn't believe him.

"How can you be sure he'd never hurt anyone? How do you know that one day he won't turn on you?" Steve asked.

"Because, he's disabled." Jay answered quietly.

"What do you mean by disabled?" Steve had a look on his face that made Jay think he was having an aneurism.

"He was born with mental retardation. He can't talk properly, he can't walk without a cane, but he is intelligent when it comes to technology. I'm the only friend he has and I will protect him with my life." Steve stared at the kid, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly agape. "What?" Jay finally asked after Steve didn't reply.

"He's disabled and was able to hack into the CIA?" Steve shook his head as he thought about everything Jay had just told him.

"Just because somebody is mentally disabled doesn't mean that they aren't smart enough or talented enough to do something. In fact a lot of them are smarter than me and you will ever be. Don't judge them by appearance, don't judge them period." Jay was immediately annoyed and irritated at what Steve had said.

"I didn't mean it like that but…" Steve paused when his phone started ringing. "McGarrett."

"On my way." Steve hung up the phone. "I've got a case, but you're coming with me. Grab your computer and let's go." Steve ordered.

"Crime isn't really my thing. I'd prefer to stay here." Jay said nervousness in his voice.

"You'll stay in the truck, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until we finish our discussion." Steve said before walking into the house.

"But-" Jay was cut off.

"No buts!" Steve said loudly from inside. "Let's go!"

Jay let out a shaky breath before making his way inside. Packing up his computer, he grabbed his bag, and followed Steve out to the Silverado. Once they were driving down the road Steve broke the silence. "Tell me more about Jenna Kay."

"I don't really have much more to tell. She led to WoFat, I was aiming to get more information on him from her but that fell through. I know that she worked with you for a short period time but that's it. After she kept shutting me down I quit wasting my time." Jay was looking out the passenger side window as he spoke.

"Okay, tell me more." Steve instructed.

"I don't know anything else about Jenna Kay." Jay let out a sigh.

"You have a whole file dedicated to her, there has to be more." Steve pushed.

"That file isn't very big. It has everything I've told you and some of her investigations on WoFat but a lot of the information is her background, about her and her fiancé Josh, about her time with the CIA. I'm sure you pulled her file for that so that would be meaningless for you to read." Jay explained but Steve didn't believe him. "I'm telling you the truth. I will let you read it once we find the time."

Steve let out a breath that was coated with frustration. He let silence fill the cab once again. As he drove he noticed how Jay was uneasy. The kid had to be hiding something, but he didn't know what. The longer he drove the more nervous the kid became. Arriving on the crime scene he could hear Jay's heavy breathing. "You alright?" Steve asked his voice not very soothing but more of a mocking tone. He had seen the kid act similar to this when he had met him earlier in the day. He knew it could just be a façade so Steve wasn't taking his chances.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we here?"Jay's voice was filled with anxiety.

"This is where I'm supposed to be." Steve said flatly.

"This, uh, Steve…Steve this is where my friend was staying." Jay was starting to breathe heavier than before.

"I thought you said that your friend was leaving town?" Steve asked slightly confused but in a serious tone.

"He, when he called earlier he said that something had come up and that he had to go back to the mainland for a little while. B-but he sounded panicked and like something were wrong. I-I, I told him to do whatever he had to. He said that he shouldn't have called me and that he was sorry. That's when he hung up. I would have gone to him but I knew that you wouldn't have let me…"Jay fell silent as he looked at the coroner's van. Steve watched as the kid started to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe." Jay gasped.

"Jay, listen to me. You're having a panic attack. I need you to try and take a deep breath. In through your nose and out through your mouth. I'm going to do it with you. On my count we're going to start. Okay?" Steve's voice was calm. Jay shook his head to let Steve know that he understood. "On the count of three in hale. One. Two. Three." Both of them inhaled through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. "Again. One, two, three." They repeated the process until Jay was calm. "You good?" Steve asked sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks." Jay spoke quietly.

"Do you have panic attacks often?" Steve inquired.

"That was my first time." Jay answered back.

"Well, now I can't leave you alone in case another hits. Come with me." Steve instructed.

"No, I-I can't." Jay said quickly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Steve's reassurance didn't work.

"Room 220" Jay croaked.

"What?" Steve asked.

"He was staying in room 220." Jay said before exiting the vehicle.

Steve quickly got out and made his way over to the kid. Together they walked to where a couple of officers were standing along with a woman. Jay remained silent and stood behind Steve who towered over him. He kept his eyes on the ground, afraid of what he might see. "Hey, boss." Jay recognized the woman from his research on the task force.

"Kono, what do we have?" Steve asked but then held up his hand to tell her to wait. "Jay I want you to stick with them while I go with Kono. Wait here." Steve motioned for Kono and they walked towards the building. Once they were far enough away Steve told her to continue.

"Our victim's name is Zach Nolan, twenty years of age. When housekeeping came to clean the room they found him lying on the floor." Kono explained. As they approached the crime scene Steve looked at the number on the door that they walked into. Steve felt uneasy as he walked into room 220.

 _ **H50-H50-H50**_

Jay stood with his arms folded across his chest. All he could keep thinking about was the last time he had talked to his friend. He thought about how nervous and scared his friend had sounded over the phone. The stirring of everyone around him made him feel dizzy. He remembered what Steve had said about another panic attack possibly hitting, so Jay started to take in deep breaths. In through his nose and out through his mouth, he kept the sequence going hoping that the repetition would calm his nerves.

He watched as people in uniform walked in and out of the building. Not knowing what had happened was causing Jay to writhe where he stood. Worry and impatience coursed through him. When his phone started to vibrate, Jay was pulled out of his thoughts. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, the kid opened the text that had come from an unknown number, what he saw caused him to want to puke, instead he took off running. He heard officers yelling at him to stop and to return to where they were, but he ignored them. He kept running until he reached the stairs. Jay took the stairs two at a time until he made it to the second floor.

 _ **H50-H50-H50**_

Steve walked over to where Max knelt next to the victim.

"What do we have, Max?" Steve asked as he recognized some key features about the young man.

"It appears that the COD was strangulation. If you look at the wrists you will see bruising which indicates that there was a struggle. I estimate time of death to be approximately an hour ago or less. The body is still slightly warm." Max explained as he showed his findings.

"Thanks, Max." Steve said before turning away. Steve walked over to where Chin stood talking with a guy from forensics.

"We found a cell phone that had been hidden in a chip bag that was half full and thrown in the trash can. The last time it was used was to make a call an hour ago." Chin handed the phone to Steve. Steve was getting ready to call the previously dialed number when he overheard the radio on one of the officer's nearby go off. Steve took off running out if the room when he heard that a kid had took off running into the building and they weren't able to catch him. Chin followed and Steve instructed him to wait by the elevator in case he showed up there. Steve continued running towards the hallway that had the staircase door. By the time he rounded the corner Jay was about the pass him. Steve quickly grabbed the kid and embraced him so he couldn't go any further.

"Jay, calm down." Steve had his arms wrapped around the kid in a bear hug hoping that he would stop struggling. "Kid, it's me. Stop struggling." Steve reassured the kid but was still struggling with Jay trying to free himself. Within a few seconds Jay's attempts to escape came to a halt and the kid sunk to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Steve sat with him on the floor, the kid still in his grasp. He told himself that it was to keep him from trying to make another run for it, but deep down he knew that he was doing it to try and comfort the kid. He wasn't certain that it was Jay's friend until Jay spoke.

"He's dead. Zach is dead."

 _ **A/N: What did you think? I thought that was a good place to stop the chapter. Not really a cliff hanger but sort of. I think it's where a scene would leave off.**_

 _ **Fun fact: I work in a group home that houses special needs. They are definitely the most amazing people I have ever met and they are extremely smart. I love my clients and hate that soon I will have to say goodbye to that job as I need a job that will work with my school schedule.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **ElmerFudFry**_

 _ **:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Been going through a lot and it has taken me awhile to get back to my usual self. I have just recently started writing again and I made it a priority to get back to this story and my other pending stories. I want to thank everyone for their support and I hope I didn't lose ya'll. This update isn't very interesting and it's not very long but it is setting me up for the next chapter and for the main plot. I have a lot in store for this story and I will be working my hardest to provide the best updates I can the fastest I can.**_

 _ **Without further ado…Chapter 5**_

 _ **-Unexpected-Company-**_

Jay took the stairs two at a time determined to make it to his destination without being stopped. Going around the corner and up the third set of stairs, Jay, quickly burst through the door that entered onto the third floor. He took off running, passing the first hallway and heading for the second. Before he reached the hallway he slammed into something or someone. The force from the collision made him falter but before he could lose his footing he felt two arms wrap around him in a bear hug. The man was solid and was strong enough to keep him from proceeding any further.

"Let go!" Jay demanded in a strained voice. "You have to let me go! I need to know! Please..." Jay's voice faded but he kept trying to free himself from the man that was holding him back.

"Jay, calm down." Steve commanded but wasn't heard. Jay continued fighting him, trying to break free from the hold. Steve was surprised how a kid Jay's size could be so hard to contain.

"Let me go! I have to see for myself!" Jay sounded pained and like he were on the verge of tears. He felt himself starting to tire and he knew that he wouldn't successfully free himself.

"Kid it's me!" Steve blurted as Jay kept fighting against his embrace. "Stop struggling!" Steve tried to reassure the kid but Jay continued to wriggle in his grasp.

After a few more seconds Steve felt Jay starting to give up. Slowly, Jay's weight grew, and Steve knew that Jay was done. Accepting that the kid was falling into him, Steve lowered them to the floor but kept his arms around him in case Jay tried to make another run for it. Steve knew that he didn't have to keep the kid in his tight grasp to ensure that he would run but he knew deep down that he was providing comfort to the kid he had just recently met. He wasn't even sure if it was Jay's friend that had been killed, that was until Jay spoke.

"He's dead." Jay said as tears started to stream down his face. "Zach is dead." There was a nervous tone mixed in with the squeaky croak that escaped Jay's lips.

Steve felt the knot form in his stomach that would always make an appearance when he had to inform someone that their loved one had been murdered. Every time he struggled with finding the right words and the courage to speak, but this time was different, and he didn't know why. "Jay, I can't confirm if our victim is..." Steve stopped short when Jay start to wiggle his way out of his grasp. Steve allowed the kid some space once he knew that Jay wasn't going anywhere. Jay took a seat next to Steve on the floor with his back against the wall.

"You don't have to confirm it, I already know." Jay paused before reaching for his phone. Steve watched intensely as Jay pulled up the message. "I received this text about ten minutes after you had gone inside." Jay handed his phone to Steve as he averted his eyes away from the screen.

Steve looked at the picture that had been sent to Jay not that long ago. In the picture lay Zach Nolan, their dead victim and Jay's friend. Steve felt the knot in his stomach grow but the picture wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the text that had been attached to the picture stating "YOU'RE NEXT". Steve looked over at Jay who had is head down and his arms wrapped around his knees. "Do you know who did this?" Steve asked in an interrogating tone that earned a huff of aggravation and sadness.

"Do you think I'd be sitting here if I did?" Jay answered with a rhetorical question. "And don't bother asking if I know of anyone who'd want to do this because I don't." Jay continued looking down as he spoke.

Steve sat there for a few seconds before he replied. "Then why does it say you're next?"

"I don't know." Jay answered as if he didn't care.

"I guess I really can't let you out of my sight now." Steve paused...maybe his humor didn't sound like humor and that's why Jay let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "C'mon." Steve stood up and looked down at Jay. He put out a hand offering to help him up but Jay declined and stood on his own.

Chin came around the corner in a rush. He came to an abrupt halt before smacking into Steve. He looked at Steve then Jay then back at Steve. He didn't have to ask to know that Jay was the kid that they were looking for.

"Jay, this is..."

"Chin HO Kelly. Yeah, I know." Jay interrupted before Steve could finish. He accepted the odd looks he was receiving from both of them.

"You're five-o. . . of course I know who you are." Jay quickly stated. The two task force members shared a look before walking in the direction that Jay had been heading.

Jay didn't have to be told to follow. As they neared the room Jay felt himself slowing down. He already knew what lay ahead and he wasn't so sure he wanted to see it in person. He never had been a fan of gore and he especially wasn't a fan of dead bodies but he didn't want to seem like a coward. Drawing in a deep breath Jay picked up his pace. He watched as Chin walked into the room but Steve didn't follow suit. Instead he stopped and turned to face Jay.

"Wait here. I'll be back in less than two minutes. The crime scene is still fresh so the less traffic the better." Steve gave a small look of sympathy before disappearing into the room that was all to familiar to Jay.

The two minutes that Steve was gone felt like two hours. Jay leaned against the wall and took a couple of shallow breaths right before Steve came walking out of the room. He didn't stop, he just kept walking. Jay followed but kept his distance. They kept walking until they reached Steve's blue Silverado. Jay slid into the passenger seat, put on the belt, and kept his head up but his gaze remained on his hands. Steve gave a brief moment of his attention to the kid but he knew that Jay wasn't up for talking so he brought the engine to life, turned on some music, and drove away.

 _ **A/N: Please tell me what you think. I won't bite so don't be afraid to drop me a review. I'll be back with another chapter soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/n: Hey guys! I've been meaning to get this posted. Sorry for such a delay but some things came up and I wasn't able to get it posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know!_**

 **Chapter 6: So it Begins**

* * *

Jay kept his head down as he rode in the passenger seat of Steve's Silverado. The events of the day kept running through his head. How could have everything go so bad so quickly? Where had he gone wrong? He knew that he was the reason Zach was dead. He had made sure that Zach was untraceable the best that he could, after all he had learned from the best. Joe had taught him everything he knew about keeping a low profile by the time he was sixteen. Jay had everything under his name: the hotel room, cell phones, emails, everything. Zach wasn't connected to any of his research, other than fact he'd help him get highly classified information, but that was done through a pseudonym.

Jay felt as a huge lump dropped into his stomach, like a rock into water, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He needed answers and he needed to find the men who did this. He had to, Zach deserves to have his justice, but how is he supposed to do anything with the Neanderthal beside him? He knew Steve wasn't going to let him do anything on his own due to lack of trust. Jay couldn't blame him. He went about their situation the wrong way. He shouldn't have just showed up on Steve's doorstep throwing out the name Shelburne within the first two minutes of talking to him; but in his defense he needed to get his attention.

Jay looked at Steve out of the corner of his eye. He had a brooding frown plastered on his face as if he had it slathered on with a butter knife. Jay let out a sigh and looked out the window. He would have to make an excuse to get away but as of now he had none and it would take a little while to come up with a worthy plan.

As he continued to ponder he found himself diving into the music pouring out from the speakers. He felt his brows furrow to the all too familiar lyrics that were plunging their way into his head and swarming throughout his memories. Zach loved the song, in fact he loved all of Breaking Benjamin's music, and this particular song played a lot when he was with him. Zach would say that it was his favorite song. He used an analogy to explain his love for it. "It's like when you can't quench your thirst and you keep chugging water but you can't quite satisfy your craving. This song is my thirst and I'm trying to quench it." Jay heard Zach's voice in his head. He felt a small smile form on the edge of his mouth and then came the burning. His eyes stung from the salty tears that were trying to escape but he wouldn't allow them to. Not now, not in front of Steve, or anyone for that matter.

The song was halfway through when Steve went to turn it off. "Don't even think about it." Jay warned as he continued looking out the window. He knew Steve was giving him one of his funky looks but he didn't care. He looked over and seen that Steve was still preparing to turn it off. "You touch the radio and I'll break your fingers." Jay said sternly.

"Is that a threat?" Steve mocked as he looked over at Jay. "My truck, my radio, my rules." Steve said as he turned the music off.

Jay glared at him and let out a frustrated breath. "Do you have to be a massive asshole or do you just get a kick out of being a dick?" Jay asked angrily.

Steve raised his eyebrows and his face turned a small shade of red. "I understand that you are upset right now but give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't bash your head against the dashboard." Steve said with dark eyes.  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jay scoffed.

"Listen here, Mr. Super-SEAL, you don't scare me. If I were afraid of you I wouldn't have ever come to you about Shelburne. Secondly, that song that you shut off due to your ego, pride, your truck your rules horse crap, was a song that brings back a lot of memories that I shared with Zach. So if you could pull your head out of your ass for this one time it would be appreciated." Jay took in a deep breath after his rant. He averted his gaze back to the passenger window and rested his head against the cool glass. The cab fell silent and the two of them just sat there for what seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke.

"Tell me about him." Steve gave Jay a quick glance.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Tell me about Zach." Steve repeated.

"Is this a joke?" Jay asked with a small crack in his voice.

"No, I want to know more about him. You never got the chance to finish explaining earlier." Steve reassured.

Jay let out a sigh, "Alright." Jay didn't know where to begin so he just started talking.

"I met Zach when I when we were kids. He was a loner; we both were, so I went out of my way to get to know him. I noticed that he was different within the first few minutes of talking to him. Back then you couldn't tell that he had any disabilities unless you talked to him. He was into technology and I liked being outside. Complete opposites but we somehow got a long like brothers. He was very kind and whenever he was around technology he was the most confident person I ever knew. Over time his condition got worse, at least physically. He began to have a limp that worsened which resulted in him having to have a cane but he never lost his happiness. No matter how badly he was hurting that day and no matter how strangers treated him he always kept a smile on his face. He had a way of making you laugh even when you tried your hardest not to. I only ever saw him lose his temper once but it was because of a guy named Gerrick and his pals. I honestly didn't know he had it in him but dominated in that fight and as far as I know it was his only one." Jay paused when Steve interrupted.

"Why would a guy like Zach get into a fight?"

Jay noticed to quizzical look on Steve's face. "It's a long story." Jay said with a huff.

"We've got time." Steve said not letting the topic drop.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." Jay let out a breath. "I had just got emancipated and graduated." Jay paused when Steve interrupted again.

"You were sixteen when you got emancipated..." Steve looked at him his brows furrowed.

"I graduated early. I took extra classes online during the summer so when I got emancipated I could work a full time job." Jay explained. Steve gave him a look that made him chuckle.  
"Don't think too much into it. I didn't work the normal type of job. I became a private investigator. Paid really well. Zach and I went into business together. That's one of the reasons I was able to find so much information leading me to Shelburne." Jay explained.

"You were a private investigator? You were sixteen! Does Joe know about this?" Steve asked in a shocked yet serious tone almost like he cared.

"I told Joe about five months after I started. I was working a hard case and I needed Joe's guidance. He wasn't too happy about it at first, actually he still isn't. He thought I was going to get myself hurt or killed. Once I had plenty of money saved back I quit doing it. I haven't done it in almost a year. I've been focusing more on Shelburne...but we've gotten way off topic." Jay sighed and looked over at Steve.

"Gerrick was a guy that I was investigating. My client thought that he has responsible for killing his daughter. He was her ex husband and her body was never found just her blood; and a lot of it. Well, him and his buddies, caught word about who I was and what I was doing. I had no idea how at the time but I eventually found out. Well, Zach and I were staying in a low rent apartment. We were on our way there when Gerrick and his thug wannabe buddies followed us down the alley that lead to our apartment. Two of them tackled me into the wall and the other one started throwing punches left and right. Usually, I can hold my own, but when I was tackled into the wall my head bounced off like a ball and I didn't even know what was going on. Zach was going at it with Gerrick. From what I saw, which wasn't much, he basically turned into Hyde and sent Gerrick running bloodied with his "tail" tucked between his legs. His goons followed. I walked over to him to make sure he was okay. He was in perfect condition and I had a concussion. A few weeks later the guy that had hired me heard what had happened. He told me he was sorry for involving me and told me that my services were no longer needed. I tried to give him his money back but he wouldn't accept. I kept investigating Gerrick. Turns out Mr. Brent, my client, had been a target for his money by his business partner. Gerrick and his goons got greedy and killed him which opened details into the homicide of Ashley Brent. The police raided Gerrick's place and found all the money. His goons were killed during the raid. Gerrick disappeared and hasn't resurfaced. Mr. Brent found me after his daughter's case was closed and told me he was sorry. That it was his fault that I had been attacked by Gerrick. He had told his business partner about hiring me and that's how my cover was blown. I haven't worked another case since then." Jay fell silent and looked down at his hands.

"When did all of this happen?" Steve asked.

"I told you, twos year ago, when I was sixteen. January." Jay explained.

"That's six months from now." Steve stated.

"Okay, so a year and a half."

Steve gave him a glare. "You said you're eighteen."

Jay looked at him. "I am eighteen." Jay argued back.

"I was almost seventeen." Steve looked at him.

"I'm not lying to you." Jay said looking Steve in the eye.

"The last thing I need is to be on your bad side."

"Who says you're not?" Steve asked.

"I called you a massive asshole and a dick. You didn't slam my head into the windshield." Jay shrugged.

Steve thought for a second. "True. But you're not on my good side either."

"Touché," Jay agreed.

"So, finish telling me about Zach." Steve said as he focused on the road.

"Well, like I said, I only saw him get into one fight. Which was my fault. Other than that he was really smart and fun to be around. He had a great taste in music and loved sea food. When I decided to move here he came with me. We bought a house but he stayed in the hotel because it was easier for him to cover his tracks using their internet. He'd been staying there two weeks yesterday." Jay looked out his window as he finished.

"You have a permanent residence here?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah, I bought it before I got here. It's actually not too far from your place." Jay said casually.

"Excuse me?" Steve looked at him.

"Don't have an aneurysm." Jay rolled his eyes and let out a breath.

"I had no idea it was in your area when I bought it. It's not like I stalked you. I just read up on you. I didn't know where you lived until last week." Jay explained.

"And I haven't heard of you or seen you until now?" Steve asked skeptical of the answer.

"I spent a lot of time getting to know the island and doing my investigating. You're always working. Not that surprising. Besides its five miles away. Kind of in its own little place." Jay looked at Steve.

"North or South?"

"South."

"You bought old man Harvey's place?" Steve looked surprised.

"How do you know?" Jay looked just as surprised.

"It was the only place for sale near me when you said you got here. Harvey was moving into a retirement home. He told me some kid bought it new to the Island. Fits your profile." Steve explained.

Jay rides his eyebrows. "Well I guess no we both know where each other live." Jay said as he folded his arms.

The truck fell silent and Steve turned the radio back on. Jay was resting his head against the window when he felt his phone vibrate. Jay pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it so he could read the text that came through. There were two of them, one from an unknown number and one from Joe. He opened Joe's first and read what it said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Zach. Give me a call as soon as you can -Joe." Jay gave a small smile.

He closed the text and opened the other. There was a link highlighted in blue. He hesitated before opening it but clicked it anyway. His phone went to story on watt pad titled: Candy Cane. He clicked the read button and was surprised at what came up.

" _Jay, I don't have much time. If you're reading this then I am dead. He has found us. I hadn't told you because I was trying to protect you. He's on the island. I've done as much research as I could. The only copy left of the information was sent to your alias email. I deleted all traces of it from my end. You have to let McGarrett in on this. He's your only hope, Jay. Also, don't forget about Rex. He's quite valuable. I wish I could be there for you but it turns out that our story has come to an end. Don't cry for me and don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. I agreed to be your partner a long time ago. You're my brother. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat - Love Zach_ "

Jay closed the message and put his phone away. He leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. He felt them burning again and he fought the tears. Zach always had a backup plan. He just wish he knew by what Zach meant when he said that he had found us and that he is on the Island. Who is he? What is Rex? Jay opened his eyes and looked over at Steve. Was he really ready to share this information with him?

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, that is the end of chapter 6! Let me know what you thought and leave me a review! I'll be back with another update soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another update! Ya'll probably didn't expect that. I'll admit that I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but I think it sets the rest of the story up fairly nicely. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review!_**

 ** _Guest: I had to go back and reread the entire story because I couldn't remember anything about it. This is a great story and I do hope you will continue. I can't wait for Steve and Jace to figure out their connection or does Jace already know? Please continue soon._**

 ** _-I can't tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to start posting again! I thank you for taking the time to go back and read it. You will find out a whole lot more the following chapter about why Jace/Jay is investigating Shelburne and how he is connected with Steve. C: I hope I don't disappoint anyone._**

 ** _Onward we go!_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Melt Down_**

* * *

There were two things Jay was sure of. The first one being that for whatever reason Zach's death is connected to their past. He didn't know how or why just yet but he would soon enough. Second thing is that Zach wants him to involve McGarrett. Unbeknownst to Zach is that McGarrett is already involved but Jay didn't want to share everything with him; at least not yet. Jay needed to have the details before he could even begin to consider telling him. Maybe there was something that needed to stay under wraps.

"Just a little longer." Jay thought to himself as he pulled out his phone. He opened the text Joe sent him. "As soon as I can spare a minute away from Steve I'll call you." Jay hit send then put his phone back in his pocket. He looked over and found Steve staring at him. Curiosity lurked within his eyes but Jay blew it off.

"Joe text me. I was letting him know I was okay." Jay didn't exactly lie but he wasn't being completely honest either. "He wants me to call him once I get the chance."

Steve glanced at the road and then looked back at Jay. "Once we get to the Palace I'll give you your privacy." Steve cleared his throat. "Unless you'd like to call now."

Jay smirked. "Nice try, but I'd prefer to talk to Joe in private. He knew Zach too." Jay's eyes averted back to his window.

Steve didn't let the silence remain. "Zach was what? Six foot?" Steve inquired.

"Six foot five." Jay corrected. "Why?"

"Whoever attacked him..." Steve began but was cut off.

"Killed." Jay corrected again.

"Whoever killed Zach had to..." Steve trailed off.

"Had to what?" Jay asked impatiently. Steve didn't answer. "Had to what, Steve?" Jay asked again but a little louder. Steve continued to ignore him. He looked as if he were deep in thought. A few minutes of silence continued to pass and they were at the Palace.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Jay asked. When he didn't receive an answer he unbuckled his seat belt and followed Steve out of the truck. He grabbed his bag and caught up with him. "You were going to say something on the lines of the killer having to be the same height or that there was more than one because of his size. Weren't you?" Jay asked as he followed close behind.

"I'm not sure." Was all that was said.

"You're not sure what you were going to say?" Jay asked. There was a tinge of anger in his voice. Steve stopped and turned to face him.  
"Listen, I don't know. I can't be sure and I really can't be discussing this with you. I know you're not a suspect but I need more evidence. I need more facts. I get that you're all that Zach had. I get that. I really do, and I'm going to let you help with what you can or with what I see fit, but..." Steve stopped.

"But what?" Jay asked his voice hard.

"Forget it." Steve said as he turned around and began walking again.

"Screw this." Jay said as he walked the opposite direction. He pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked annoyed.

"To make a phone call. What does it look like?" Jay scoffed. The phone began to ring and then he heard the line pick up. "I'm at the Palace. Can you come get me?" Jay paused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Joe." Jay hung up the phone and then looked at Steve.

"I didn't say you could leave." Steve folded his arms.

"You're not my boss." Jay countered. "You can't make me stay."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?" Steve asked. His voice low.

"What are you going to do? Tackle me to the pavement? Handcuff me, oh wait, you prefer zip ties." Jay paused. "Go ahead. It wouldn't be the first time." Jay turned and started to walk away.

"Kid, don't push your luck." Steve was getting irritated.

"My luck? What luck? There's no such thing as having good or bad luck. Zach's death wasn't bad luck. Someone wanted him dead so he is. They want me dead too and if it happens it happens. There's nothing I can do to change that but I can do whatever I can to help bring Zach's killer to justice with or without your help. Considering you don't want to share anything with me because you don't trust me or because of some bullshit excuse that you have yet to come up with then so be it. I'll do my own investigating. You can go do your thing and I'll do mine." Jay's face was turning red.

"Jay..." Steve was cut off.

"You know the worst part?" Jay asked. "The worst part is that I actually thought that maybe you would give me the benefit of the doubt and not treat me like the enemy. That maybe this guy that I have heard so much about from Joe and have read amazing stories about wouldn't be such an irrational jerk. I was happy this morning when I decided to finally have the courage to show up on your door step. I went about everything the wrong way. Your first impression of me was very bad and for that I am sorry but I thought that maybe just maybe with your help I could bring justice to your father." Jay paused. "I'm getting way off topic." Jay put his head down and looked at the ground. He let out a sigh. "I'm just...I need time for myself. I just lost someone that was like my own family. He has always been there for me. When Joe was gone he was all that I had. Zach thought meeting you would be the greatest day of his life. The Super-SEAL, the badass hero, the guy he wanted to be like. He was supposed to come with me today but he told me he had something to take care of. I told him I could wait another day. He told me not to delay it any longer. If I would have waited then Zach might not be dead." Jay was cut off from his ramble.

"Or you'd be dead too." Steve interjected.

"Who cares?" Jay asked angrily. "Maybe it would have been me instead of him." Jay felt his eyes swelling with tears. "This is my fault. All of it." Jay's voice cracked and he turned away.

Steve knew that Jay had to be an emotional wreck on the inside and he knew that he wasn't helping. Sure, he's Joe's kid, but he doesn't know him. Maybe he was intentionally being a jerk but he hadn't meant to start discussing the case in front of Jay. He was thinking out loud. "Look, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging. I'm sorry about Zach and I wish I could have met him. He sounded like an amazing guy. I promise you that I'll do my best to bring him justice but I can't have you involved. You're already being targeted. I'm not keeping you prisoner either I'm trying to keep you safe because whether or not you believe it I actually do care." Steve sighed. "None of this is your fault. How could it be?" Steve's question was rhetorical but Jay answered anyway.

"Because I may have gotten a message from Zach." Jay said as he blinked away his tears.

"When?" Steve's voice was serious.

"About then minutes before we got here." Jay answered honestly.

"You're telling me Zach messaged you after he was killed?" Steve looked skeptical.

"He had pre-written it. He must have had it so that by a certain time it'd post." Jay said quietly.

"What did it say?" Steve walked over to him.

"Nothing really. Just apologizing for not telling me that some guy was on the island." Jay answered.

"Did he give a name?"

"No, he didn't give a name. He just said he was trying to protect me and that's why he hadn't told me." Jay looked up at Steve.

"That makes sense." Steve whispered.

"What makes sense?" Jay asked.

"You said he was supposed to be with you today but something came up. He told you not to cancel your plan. That's why. He knew that if you were with me you'd be safe."

Jay was speechless. How could he have not realized that? "He knew he was going to die." Jay whispered. "He intentionally let himself die? Why would he do that? We were a team! We were family! We would do anything..." Jay trailed off.

"To protect each other?" Steve asked.

"Yes. To protect each other." Jay answered. "He had no right to die for me."

"Apparently he thought so." Steve answered. "Jay, you would have done the same for him. He done what he thought was right."

"It wasn't right! None of this is right!" Jay yelled. A truck pulled in and the two of them looked to see who it was. Joe got out of the drivers seat and walked up to the two of them. He gave Jay a sympathetic look and then looked at Steve.

"Am I interrupting something?" Joe asked as he looked back and forth between Steve and Jay.

"No, Joe, you're not interrupting." Jay said as he choked down what was left of his breakdown. "I was just having a melt down and Steve hear was kind enough to let me vent. Thank you." Jay looked at Steve and then got on Joe's truck.

"He's taking this pretty hard." Joe said as he looked in Jay's direction.

"I'd say he's doing pretty well. It's taken him this long to let it get to him." Steve argued.

"That's the thing, Steve. He doesn't let anything get to him and he never let's his emotions show...especially tears." Joe looked up at Steve. "He's a lot like you." Joe gave Steve a small smile and then walked to his vehicle.  
Steve watched as they drove off. He remembered how he felt when his mom died and how he felt when his dad was killed. As he walked up to the head quarters he kept thinking about what had been discussed. He didn't lie when he said that Zach sounded like an amazing guy because he really did. Anyone who would sacrifice their life to protect someone they love deserves respect and Zach had his. Once he was in his office Steve let out a tiring sigh. So much had happened today and he'd be happy when it was over.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a seat in his office. He opened his lap top and pulled up Zach's file. As he read through his background checks he couldn't help but smile. The guy was remarkably clean. Steve knew he wasn't going to find anything so he decided to go ahead and pull Jay's. Steve wasn't surprised to see that his record was also clean but he was surprised to see one thing.  
"He really wasn't lying when he said he was eighteen." Steve mumbled. "Some way to spend your birthday." He sighed.

Steve continued to read through his records. Everything that he had been told was true. The adoption, his emancipation, graduation, everything checked out. The only thing he couldn't figure out was what the M in his name stood for and that bugged him. There was something fishy about it and he was going to figure it out...somehow...he just wasn't sure yet.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Was it terrible? You can tell me. I won't bite. Seriously though, don't be afraid to drop me a review. I love reading ya'lls comments and I'm going to try and start responding to the best of my ability. I'll see you in the next installment._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Elmerfudfry C:_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_** **And I'm back with another chapter. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews: Guest-** **Great chapter...moves me to the edge of my seat awaiting the next chapter.**

 **Guest-** **I feel as if I'm the only one shipping Steve/Jace**

 **Stefrosacarnevale- Amazing chapter**

 **Me- Thank you guys so much! I appreciate the support. Also, I to ship their bromance C:**

 **Old Review: Guest:** **Dude you're playing with fire here. Be careful you don't burned.**

 **Me: Not sure what you mean by that or if its good or bad. Either way…thank you…I guess.**

 **ONWARD!**

 **Chapter 8: Old faces, New Places**

* * *

The sun had begun to set as Joe pulled into Jay's driveway. Neither one of them had said anything during the drive but no words were needed. Joe knew that Jay needed some space. Granted he was stuck in the truck with him but it was better than nothing. Joe knew that Jay was taking Zach's murder hard. He had been like a brother to Jay ever since they became friends. Joe even considered Zach family but he wasn't close to him...at least not like Jay.

Joe put the truck in park and turned it off. Jay took off his seat belt and grabbed his bag. He opened the door and got out. As he walked in front of the truck towards his house he noticed that Joe wasn't doing the same...he probably didn't plan to. Jay was hoping that he wouldn't have to ask Joe to stay, that he would just do it, but Joe probably thinks he wants his space; and he couldn't be more wrong.

Jay didn't want to walk into the house alone. He didn't want to have the time to dwell on past memories. He needed to go in and get straight to work and he would need Joe's help. Letting out a sigh Jay walked to the driver's side door. Jay opened the door and looked in at Joe. "Aren't you coming in?" Jay asked in a chipper tone.

"I figured you'd want to be alone, son." Joe said as he looked over at his kid.

"Usually, I would, but I need your help. Besides I haven't got to spend any time with you here lately. Why delay?" Jay joked.

Joe smiled softly. "Alright, I'll stay." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the truck. He shut the door and locked it. The two of them walked up to the house making small talk. Once inside, Jay put Joe on a pot of coffee, and poured himself a glass of unsweetened tea. It was cold and refreshing, which was what Jay needed.

He made his way up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. There was a built in shelving unit that was filled with random items such as sports magazines, cross word puzzles, notebooks, and random school books someone would need in college. Jay turned and looked at Joe before reaching up and pulling on the shelf. As it opened it revealed a hidden room. Jay made his way into the office space which was basically a second living room. There was a desk, couch, bean bag chairs, television, book cases filled with books, and a hammock like chair that hung from the ceiling.

"This is some set up, kid," Joe smiled as he walked into the room, "very nice way to keep all of your research hidden."

"Yeah, it was another room when I moved in here. It was very odd, almost as if it used to be a bathroom, so I decided to close it off and make it my own head quarters per say." Jay smiled and looked around. "Zach took the liberty of setting all of the computer stuff up. He made it so it could easily be transported or stationery." Jay pulled his lap top out of his bag and connected it to the charger. He then plugged an HDMI chord in and turned his lap top on. He picked up the TV remote and hit the power button. As he logged on to his computer the TV screen turned into a large computer screen.

"That's one way to use a T.V." Joe said as he looked at the large screen.

"It doesn't strain your eyes as much." Jay said as he took a seat at the desk. "Please, have a seat." Jay said as he looked up at Joe. "This may take awhile.

Joe obliged and took a seat in the hanging chair. He was surprised by how comfortable it was compared to what it looked. "What exactly is it that may take awhile?" Joe's asked as he waited for Jay to finish logging into an email user named 'ehwhatsupdoc gmail'. Joe couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Jay to make a cartoon reference his email. "You're email is a Bugs Bunny phrase?"

"Uh, yeah." Jay cleared his throat. "It the email Zach and I would use to send our classified information. Not many people would believe that it was a legit email."

"You're right." Joe agreed. "I'm guessing you have information that could lead you to Zach's killer."

"I'm not sure what I have on here. At least not yet." Jay explained. "Before we get started I need to catch you up on a few things." Joe gave him a look that told him to continue so he did.

"Zach was supposed to go with me to meet Steve. He said something had come up and made me go alone. I was going to wait but you know how persistent Zach could be." Joe nodded in understanding.

"While I was handcuffed to the steering wheel, Zach sent me a text. I kept it hidden because it was simple. All it said was that he was sorry he had to miss meeting him and he wished me luck. I didn't get to text him back because you came up to the truck and freed me from my imprisonment. About two hours after you left me with the animal I got a phone call from him. He sounded frantic but he covered up his nerves fairly well. He told me he had to go to the Mainland for a little while but that he'd be back. I was going to go with him but he told me to stay with Steve, as if I had a choice, he then hung up. About an hour and a half later I was drug to a crime scene which just so happened to be at the same hotel I had rented out for Zach. I had a bad feeling. Steve left me with HPD while he went inside. About ten minutes after that I received this." Jay pulled up a copy of the text onto the big screen.

Joe looked at it, his brow furrowed. As he read it his eyes hardened and grew dark. Anger clearly lurked in them. He didn't always let his emotions show but when it came to Jay he couldn't always keep them hidden. "Now before you say anything there's more." Jay quickly said before Joe could get overly worked up.

Joe looked over at Jay and gave a heavy exhale. "Continue."

"We, meaning Steve and myself, we're on our way to the Palace when I received two texts, one from you and one from an unknown number. When I opened it was a link. At first I was hesitant but I clicked the link and it took me to a story on Wattpad. Take a look." Jay pulled up a copy of the message. The room remained silent as Joe read; Jay reread it was well.

"Who is Rex?" Joe asked as he continued looking at the screen.

"I have no idea but apparently it's important. I figured I might find out more when I got the chance to look at the email he had sent me."

"And that's why you want me here." Joe stated as he turned and looked at Jay. "Does Steve know about any of this?"

"He knows about the threat and he knows about the message Zach sent but only bits and pieces." Jay explained.

"And those bits and pieces would be?" Joe inquired.

"That Zach was protecting me and knows that someone here on the island was a threat to the both of us. He doesn't know I have information on who that is."

"You don't think it'd be smart to tell him?"

"I think that whoever killed Zach is connected to my past and we both know that Steve can't know everything about my past; at least not yet."

Joe pursed his lips and shook his head in agreement. "You're right."

"Joe, I know that if I had to I could do this alone, but this is already a lot harder than I need it to be. I need someone who I can share everything with. No secrets." Jay's voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm more than happy you want my help, son." Joe gave a small smile.

Jay smiled back. "Now, I don't know what I'm going to find when I open the email..." Jay paused. His nerves were beginning to spike. He was anxious to know who Zach had stumbled upon but he was also afraid.

"Jay, you don't have to do this right now." Joe said as he walked up to him.

Jay inhaled deeply before responding. "Yeah, I do."

"Get up." Joe instructed.

"What? Why?"

"Just get up."

Jay did as he was told. "Okay, I'm up." Joe walked behind him and then pushed him forward to the hammock seat.

"Sit." Joe said as he let go.

"But how am I sup-" Jay fell silent when Joe spoke up.

"That wasn't a request." Joe said in a serious tone.

Jay was about to argue when he received a hard look. "Okay, fine, I'll sit." He took a seat and leaned back trying to relax himself. Joe walked over to the desk and took a seat. He found the email and opened it. Two files came up and Joe clicked on the first one.

Jay felt his eyes widened at the face that appeared on the screen. His head was swarming with questions such as why and how.

"From the look on your face it looks as if you know this man." Joe's voice was gruff.

"Yeah, I-uh-he was the last case I worked. That's Mathew, Mathew Gerrick." Jay stumbled on the words.

"The case that gave you a massive concussion?" Joe inquired.

"No need to remind me." Jay said. "After his goons were shot down by the police he vanished." Jay's eyes were going everywhere. "Why? Why would he do this? Why is he here? I don't understand."

"You brought his world crashing down around him, kid." Joe looked at Jay. "And now he wants to do the same to you."

Jay felt a huge burden grow in his chest. "How did I bring his world crashing down? He was never convicted of the murders." Jay paused. "I guess he got what he wanted."

Joe closed the picture and opened the next attachment. "Wrong again." Joe said as he looked at the screen. "Apparently he's been on the island awhile and you've had you're own personal paparazzi."  
Jay looked up at the screen. There were tons of pictures of him from a bunch of different days. "He's been stalking me?" Jay asked as he walked up to the television.

"And somehow Zach came across it." Joe said as he stood up. Silence filled the room a for a few minutes as the two of them looked at all of the pictures.

"Zach was right, Jay. You need Steve's help with this one." Jay turned to look at Joe as he spoke.

"Joe, I-I can't." Jay paused. "He's going to treat me like a prisoner."

"So what? You need protection and I have some things that I have to take care of."

"You're leaving?" Jay asked. His voice pained.

"I'll be back but you have to stick with Steve." Joe explained.

"You can't be serious. I need you, you're my family, you're all I have."

"That's not entirely true."

"Okay, you're the only family I have that isn't dead or a Neanderthal." Jay argued.

Joe smiled. "He's the only one I trust to leave you here with." He left the room and began walking down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Jay followed close behind.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

"And?" Jay asked.

"And what?" Joe responded.

"There was definitely an unspoken and in that statement." Jay argued.

"And I'm going to call Steve."

"You've got to be kidding me. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Jay let out a loud exhale.

"Unfortunately, no. Besides, you need to get used to spending quality time with him. After all, he is your brother." Joe didn't have to see Jay's face to know that annoyed look he was giving. It always reminded him of Steve.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Jay's voiced squeaked as he spoke. He knew his objections were useless. "Great." Jay sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: So…What did you think? I knew you had to suspect that. At least a little. Please tell me what you thought and leave me a review!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **ElmerFudFry**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another update. I tried really hard to get this written today. I had more I was going to add but I've had a massive headache and decided that I can focus more in the next chapter. This doesn't have a lot of Jay and Steve time but I think there's enough to satisfy until I post the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They mean so much to me! I also want to thank everyone who has fav'd, followed, and who has stuck with me during my long hiatus. Ya'll are the best!**

 **Reveiws: Guest-** **Great chapter...moves me to the edge of my seat awaiting the next chapter.**

 **SandrA-** **Great chapter! I really enjoy it !**

 **Stefrosacarnevale-** **Amazing chapter update**

 **Guest-** **Oh my, I just knew the two were brothers. I can only imagine Steve's reaction when he finds out he has a little brother. Pride, love, protectiveness, wow, I feel like so many emotions will be vying for his attention. Also, certainly, some hurt, confusion and sadness at never knowing about his brother until now. And, I know Jace is going to learn that there could be nothing better than having an older brother named Steve Mcgarrett. Of course, that may take some time because, hey, without that, there would be no story. Please continue as soon as possible. Oh yeah, I do love this side of Joe. Nice work on his character.**

 **Me- Thank you guys so much! I too wonder what his reaction will be. Of course I won't let him find out until later and it definitely won't be under normal circumstances. I tried to keep Joe in character as best as I could. It was very hard for me. We know how he is with Steve but I tried to give him a fatherly side too which was a bit of a challenge. Please keep sharing your thoughts! I love reading them!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for spelling errors and general mistakes. I have been typing this on my phone.**

 **Moving on! Who's ready for the 9** **th** **installment?**

 **Chapter 9: Games**

* * *

Jay folded his arms as he followed Joe into the kitchen. He knew nothing he said would alter Joe's decision. The man was stubborn in his ways and persuading him otherwise would be impossible. Jay watched as Joe slowly poured himself a cup of coffee, it was as if he was drawing out the moment just to get Jay to writhe in place, and it was working. Jay was becoming inpatient and restless. He began shifting his weight from one leg to the other and he cleared his throat once or twice. All he wanted was a few hours away from the Super-SEAL. Enough time to be able to relax and maybe even take a shower. Something to help calm his tense muscles and stressed mind, but the likely hood of that happening was slim to none. From the hours he spent with Steve he clearly seen how stubborn he is. How he is basically a younger, arrogant, more violent version of Joe; which honestly didn't surprise him. Joe did train him.

"Is there any way I can stall your phone call for at least an hour?" Jay asked as he watched Joe sip on his coffee in silence.

Joe sat his cup down and opened Jay's refrigerator seeing what kind of food he may have. "I mean, can I at least have time to shower and get my thoughts straight? You know as well as I do that Steve and I don't necessarily get along. Besides for someone who keeps to himself he is really loud. Not vocal wise either. His presence, posture, body language in general gives me a headache. It's like he's constantly shouting." Jay was rambling.

"Son, that's the only difference between you and Steve. He is cocky and arrogant through his physical expression whereas you are through your words." Joe cut in and Jay came to a quick stop. "Other than that you are a lot alike and you'll get a long just fine. You need to give it time. Besides, I think your opinion is a bit altered by your knowledge of yur relation. He doesn't know..." It was Jay's turn to cut in.

"As if him not knowing makes a difference? Joe, you and I both know that isn't true. He knows there's something off with my past and he's not going to trust me until he knows what it is, which could be never." Jay paused. "Would you like me to make you something?" Jay asked as Joe continued browsing his cabinets and pantry.

"You're right, he does know something is off, but you didn't help with that either. He'll do everything he can to figure it out but don't over think it. He's not going to be able to unless one of us tells him. Ever since your mom died, I have spent the last twelve years, building a secure background for you so your identity can't be compromised. And how are you going to make anything? You have nothing to make anything with. When was the last time you ate?" Joe asked as he looked over at Jay.

"I had a gronola bar for breakfast...yesterday morning." Jay had to think about it for a second. "Haven't really thought about going shopping either."

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll wait an hour to call Steve but in the meantime you're going to do whatever it is that you need to do. Meanwhile, I am going to buy some food to put in your house." Joe picked up his coffee and took a big swig.

"You don't have to do that." Jay argued but knew he wouldn't get anywhere with the attempt.

"Your hour starts now." Joe finished his coffee, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door. "Tick tock."

Jay heard the last part and let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. He went up stairs and shut his office door and then went into his room. He flopped onto his bed and appreciated the comfort. He wanted to close his eyes and lay there for a few minutes, but he knew he'd fall asleep. In fact, he wasn't sure when he slept last. He tried last night but he couldn't get his brain to calm down enough for him to even consider it. It must have been the night before that when he slept. As he went to get up his muscles protested and he could help to moan that escaped him. His head hurt and his body ached. Knowing he couldn't sleep, he made his way into his bathroom and turned the shower on. He brushed his teeth for the second time that day as he waited for the water heat up. He took a couple of ibuprofen and grabbed a towel before getting in the shower. He felt himself relax as the water ran down his back. His muscles began to ache less and his headache, more like migraine, began to release the pressure that had been building in his skull. He spent fifteen minutes just standing in the water before continuing on with normal shower activities. When he opened to shower curtain to get out he noticed the steam covered mirrors and the thick air in the bathroom. He quickly dried off and got dressed.

Before going back down stairs he grabbed his phone out of his office. As he headed down the stairs he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He figured it was Joe but he didn't know for sure. It had only been forty-five minutes since Joe had left, but it wasn't that far to the nearest grocery store. Maybe fifteen minutes. Once Jay was down the stairs he grabbed a baseball bat and eased his way towards the noise. As he peeked around the corner he about had a heart attack. What he thought was Joe was really Kamekona. He was putting away the grocery items left in the bag. On the counter there was a big yellow bag with Kamekona's name on it.

"Kamekona? What are you doing here?" Jay asked as he leaned the baseball bat against the wall.

"Joe asked me to do some shopping for you. He also mentioned that you hadn't ate since yesterday so I brought you dinner." The big man said as he looked over at Jay.

"That, that makes sense." Jay said as he walked up to Kamekona and helped him finish putting away the milk, eggs, and other food items. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kamekona lightly jabbed Jay's shoulder with his fist but it still knocked him off balance. Jay grabbed onto the counter so he didn't fall.

"What's in the bag?" Jay asked casually.

Kamekona smiled. "My specialty."

"Should I be nervous?" Jay asked unsure if he would even consider trying what the big man had brought.

"No, it's one of your favorites." Kamekona grabbed to bag and sat it on the table. He took the containers out and opened them up. "Shish kabobs."

Jay's stomach growled with acceptance.

"Thanks." Jay smiled and grabbed one. He ate is fairly quickly and then another. After his third he was full and decided that eating another one would make him sick. "Thirsty?"  
Jay opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a water. "Now that you mention it." Kamekona said as he stood up.

"I've got orange crush, water, unsweetened and sweet tea, and lemonade." Jay listed as he waited for a reply. He grabbed a crush and then shut the refrigerator door. The two of them made their way to his back yard. They sat in the lawn chairs by the water.

"I'm sorry about Zach." Kamekona began. "I really liked him." Jay smiled softly. Zach and Kamekona had gotten along great. Zach would try anything that the big guy would make.

"He liked you too." Jay answered after his brief flood of memories. Silence fell between them for a few minutes. They both sat looking at the gentle waves crashing onto the beach. A great calm compared to the waves that crashed against the beach at Steve's place. "Kamekona, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When we first met how long did it take for you to trust me?" Jay asked deep in thought.

Kamekona was slightly caught off guard by the question but he knew it had to do with McGarrett. "Jay, I trusted you the moment I saw you." Jay scoffed with laughter. "I'm serious. There was just something about you, the vibe your presence gives off. It's comforting, calming, warm and exciting." Kamekona took a drink. "You have a familiar face too."

Jay raised his eyebrows. "Warm? Kamekona what have you been smoking?" Jay joked.

"I'm serious. That's why I was surprised to see you hanging around McGarrett. You two are so different." Jay couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Don't be so sure." Jay laughed. "It's a long story that I'm sure I'll be able to tell you one day." Jay explained as Kamekona gave him a funny look.

"I'm sure you will." Kamekona paused. "You know, if you need any help with finding Zach's killer let me know, I'll be happy to help."

"How'd you know..." Jay trailed off.

"Jay, I know you and I know you're not just going to let 5-0 investigate. I guess you and McGarrett are alike in ways." Kamekona smiled then he let it fade.

Jay thought for a second before speaking up. "Have you ever heard of a Gerrick?"

"Mathew Gerrick?" Kamekona asked. "Yeah. I've hear about the howlie. He's been working his way up the drug cartel and sex trade. Is he the one responsible?" Kamekona asked. There was a tinge of anger in his vocie.

"I can't say for sure but I'm more than positive. I've had a run in with him in the past." Jay explained.

"I'll get you more information if you like. I have eyes and ears everywhere around the island." Kamekona offered.

"I can't ask you to do that. This guy is dangerous with a violent past."

"I too used to be dangerous with a violent past. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Jay said quietly as he caught a glimpse of headlights from his driveway. "And that would be the Super-SEAL." Jay sighed. "Kamekona can you stick around for a bit?" Jay asked.

"Sorry kid, but I have to go, orders from Joe." Kamekona stood.

"What? Come on, Kamekona." Jay protested.

"Jay, I would, but I'm no help here. I'll see you tomorrow." Kamekona patted Jay on the back.

"At least allow me to walk you out." Jay stood. He felt like an ant compared to Kamekona.

"Okay." He smiled. The two of them walked around to the front of the house. Steve was still on his truck on his phone. He hung up as he seen the two of them come around the house. He got out of his silverado and looked at Kamekona.

"Kamekona?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"McGarrett, I was just leaving. Brought Jay some food." Kamekona said as he stood in front of him.

"Let me guess, free of charge?" Steve asked as he squinted.

"Man, you've got the get over that." Jay spoke up. Kamekona smiled.

"See you later, Jay." Kamekona smiled. "McGarrett, don't get him into trouble."

Before Steve could argue Kamekona walked away and got into his vehicle. Jay and Steve watched as Kamekona left and then went into the house. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"I like what you've done to the place." Steve said as he leaned against the counter.

"Thanks. It's the little things that can make a huge difference." Jay said as he threw away one of the containers that had previously been full of Shish Kabobs. "Want one?" Jay asked before putting the other container if the fridge.

"I'm good." Steve said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Need a drink?" Jay asked.

"Do you have beer?" Steve asked as he looked at Jay.

"Let me check." Jay smirked at the hard glare Steve gave him. "Don't hurt yourself. It was joke."

"Funny." Steve said flatly.

"Water?" Jay asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I'll take a water." Steve agreed. "Joe said you have some information about Zach's murder that I should know about."

"He's right." Jay sighed. "Follow me." Jay said as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He opened his office and turned everything off.

"Why did you turn everything off?" Steve said slightly annoyed.

"Because, everything you need to know can be accessed on this." Jay grabbed his tablet and unplugged it from the charger.

"So why did you have me come up here?"

"I didn't want you snooping through my things." Jay smirked. Steve returned the smirk.

"Clever." Steve said. "This your office?" Steve asked.

"That it is. I try to keep my research on the down low. I'm sure you can relate." Jay walked by Steve. "Shut the door...please."

Steve done as he was asked and followed close behind. They went back down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Steve remained standing. "You can sit down." Jay said as he turned on the tablet.

"I'd prefer to stand." Steve cleared his throat.

Jay looked up at him. "I already have a headache. You standing there is making it worse, so I'm not asking. I'm telling you to sit down." Jay looked at him. He was surprised he didn't receive one of Steve's glares. Steve took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jay said as he handed the tablet to Steve.  
"Mathew Gerrick?" Steve paused. "The same Gerrick that you investigated?" Steve asked.

"The same one." Jay answered. "Apparently he's been on the island awhile now. Not long after I came." Jay explained.

"How did Zach come across this?" Steve looked over at Jay.

"No clue." Jay huffed.

Steve continued to scroll through and look at the information. "Zach must have been keeping tabs on him for awhile." Steve said as he continued reading. "And apparently, Gerrick, has been keeping tabs on you."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. Joe thinks he wants revenge and that killing Zach was not only a way of eliminating a threat but also a way to get my attention." Jay said tiredly.

"He's right, kid." Steve closed out of the information and turned the tablet off. "Zach was just a way to emotionally hurt you. You're still a target." Steve leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"I don't get it though. Why follow me? He's had plenty of times he could have just killed me off. Why go through the trouble of killing Zach first?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. He's had plenty of opportunities. I guess I really can't leave you a lone now." Steve paused. "We're going to get along great." Steve smirked as he stood up. "I've got to make a phone call. I'll be right back."

Steve walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Jay let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and then stood up. He went and took a seat in the lawn chair he was sitting in before Steve arrived. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He found himself listening to the waves and thinking about everything that had happened. He didn't hear his back door open or close and he didn't notice Steve walk up behind him. He guessed that Steve had made a call to one of his teammates to have them run Gerrick's name through the system. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was being watched. "Quit staring. It's creepy." Jay murmered.  
"I'm not staring." Steve said. "I'm just trying to figure something out."

"And what would that be?" Jay asked.

"You."

Steve's answer caught him off guard. He opened his eyes and looked over at the Super-SEAL. "Me?"

Steve looked at him in silence for a moment. "You're actions."

"What are you talking about?" Jay yawned.

"You're tense and defensive one minute but then the next you're calm and have let your guard down. Like you want to tell me something but you can't or like you want to be comfortable around me but you don't. I don't get it." Steve said.

"I guess I just don't know how to be myself around you. I'm sure you can understand that. I've known about you for years but I haven't actually known you until today. I want you to trust me but you don't. I want to be comfortable around you but I can't." Jay paused.

"I guess that makes sense." Steve said as he repositioned himself. He watched the dark silhouette of the waves crashing onto the shore. "Just don't play any mind games with me and we'll be fine."

Silence surrounded them other the the repetition of the waves hitting land. Jay was deep in thought and then it hit him. It made perfect sense. "That's it." Jay said as he sat up and turned to fave Steve. "You are a freaking genius."

Steve looked at Jay. He was lost. "What?"

"You just figured out Gerrick's plan." Jay seen that Steve was still confused. "It's a game. And he wants me to play a long."

* * *

 **A/N: So, did I disappoint? Let me know and leave me a review? It helps keep me motivated!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-ElmerFudFry**


End file.
